It has long been known to use pads to protect the joints such as the knee or elbow from bruises or other injury during athletic competition. Participants in sports which are played on hardwood surfaces, such as basketball and volleyball, have utilized knee pads to protect their knees from injury caused by the sudden and sometimes not so infrequent contact with the floor. Prior knee pad devices have generally consisted of a padded front portion and an elastic rear portion. These prior devices were not adjustable, the result being that these earlier types of knee pads were uncomfortable and not readily interchangeable between users of different sizes. To accommodate the fact that different users would be of different sizes the manufacturers of these prior knee pads had to produce a complete line of different size products.
The present invention provides for an athletic knee pad which is adjustable and therefore more comfortable to wear and one in which one size knee pad fits wearers of differing sizes.